A Birthday to Remember
by PhotoPhantom
Summary: What will happen when someone new is...forced...into the host club? When a new girl is tricked by her friend into hanging out with the host club on her birthday but something is amiss...what is this feeling of dread the birthday girl has? Enjoy the story!


**Hello everyone! This is my first Ouran High Host Club fanfiction, also it is my first fanfiction where I'm putting my own characters in it :D I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a comment if you want to. **

**Until next time, **

**PhotoPhantom **

Chapter One – Birthday Surprise

Jessica sighed, she heard the door open and the light footsteps leading up to her room.

"Hello Tara," She said as her room door opened a crack, her friend gasped.

"How do you always know it's me?!" Tara wined jumping next to her friend and pulled the blankets off Jessica's head. Jessica groaned in reply.

"Let me sleep just a little longer…"

"No way, silly. It's twelve in the afternoon! It's time to get up."

"No, five more minutes." She groaned sitting up her hair piled on top of her head from a long night of tossing and turning. Tara giggled and grabbed a brush from her pocket and began to brush the tangled hair. "Ow, stop it, Tara ow, ow" Jessica wined and tried to push her friends hands away from her head though every time she tried Tara smacked her hand. By the time she was done Jessica had tears in her eyes and a scowl on her face. "Why do you have to do that every time you come over?"

"Because silly, your hair is really pretty when it's brushed!" Jessica sighed; she had to admit her bright red hair was beautiful when it was fully brushed out.

"Alright, just don't attack me with the brush this early anymore."

"Twelve in the afternoon isn't early" Tara laughed as she shoved the brush back into her pants pocket. "Now I have somewhere I want to take you for your birthday!" Jessica blinked realizing that it in fact was her birthday.

"Yeah where?"

"It's a surprise, just get ready and meet me out in the car." She said dragging the blanket off her friend and left the room. "Hurry up!" Jessica groaned as she sat up, she raked her fingers through her hair and stood. She stretched her arms above her head as she walked to the bathroom, after stripping down she stepped into the shower.

"I wonder where Tara is taking me." Jessica asked herself as she rinsed her hair; she shrugged and turned the water off as she stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself and brushed her teeth. A few moments later she walked out her front door and jumped into Tara's pink bug. "Ok Tara now where are you taking me?"

"Still a surprise!" She laughed handing Jessica a blindfold. "Put this on."

"No"

"Put it on!" For a moment they sat in silence staring at each other, finally Tara puffed out her lower lip in an effort to guilt her friend into doing what she wanted. Jessica fought hard but the puppy dog face her friend had learned to use when they were young, but her efforts were in vain. Grabbing the blindfold she tied it around her head grumbling about having no free will. "Ok then, off we go!" Tara laughed and started the car pulling out onto the street she chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - =) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Happy birthday Jessica" Tara whispered as they pulled up to their destination, Jessica reached up to the blindfold but her hand was swatted away by her friend.

"What the heck?" She asked reaching for it again just to come to the same result.

"You can't see yet!" Tara laughed as she got out of the car, walking around to the passenger side she opened the door and took Jessica's hand and pulled her out of the car. "No peeking ok?"

"Alright."

"You promise?" She asked sounding suspicious.

"I promise…"

"No tricks this time?" Jessica sighed; her only escape plan was now shut. She could trick her friends but lying to them she could not do.

"Alright I promise I won't use tricks." Tara smiled and continued on her way through the large door. As they entered Jessica began to sniff the air. _It smells familiar _She thought wondering where on earth they could be. They climbed some stairs and Jessica heard a door open and she walked in with Tara then the door closed and she thought she heard a key turn in a lock. "Tara can I take this blindfold off…Tara?" Jessica stood a moment longer then she took the blindfold off and she glared at the two large pink doors. "Damn it Tara" She whispered under her breath, she now knew why the smell was so familiar; she was at school. "Oh no, please don't be there when I turn around, please don't be there…" Closing her eyes she turned around and opened her eyes. There standing a few feet away from here in the middle of the room were seven very good looking men.

"Welcome dear Jessica, to the host club," The blond in the middle said in a joyous tone.

"And happy birthday!" They all said in unison.

**Well then, what did you think of the first chapter? The second chapter will be up shortly. Thank you for reading! **

**See you soon, **

**PhotoPhantom **


End file.
